Diary of love hunhan
by Park ji sook Ivana C
Summary: Bagaimana perasaan kalian kalau ditolak cowok atau cewek? pasti kecewa kan? apa kalian akan mnyerah setelah ditolak oleh orang yang kalian sukai? jika ada yang mengalami hal nyata seperti ini silahkan baca EXO story ini. cast nya HunHan Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan. enjoy


Diary of love

Title: Diary of love

Author: Park ji sook Ivana C

Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, other EXO member (maybe)

Genre: Hurt(maybe), Comfort, Romance, Comedy(garing, hampir nggak ada. Atau sama sekali nggak ada)

Length: Oneshoot (short)

Warning: Typo bertebaran (maybe), OOC, cerita gaje

Enjoy~

"Xi Luhan? Mian, aku tidak mengenalmu. Lagipula saat ini aku tidak ingin berpacaran dengan siapapun" Begitulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut seorang namja dingin. Sama dinginnya dengan salju yang turun saat ini di sebuah taman di Seoul.

Luhan POV

"_Apa? Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu! Aku tidak akan menyerah kepada namja ini!_"

"Se… setidaknya jadilah chingu ku dulu!"

"Apa?" Kata namja yang bernama Sehun itu.

"Kumohon!" Kataku sambil membungkuk. Tanda hormat ke namja dingin yang ada didepanku ini

"I, iya aku mengerti. Tidak usah hormat. Aku mau kok menjadi chingu mu. Mulai sekarang kita jadi teman ya?" Kata namja dingin itu. Tapi diantara sikap dinginnya itu, dia terkadang juga perhatian yah?

.

Skip time~

.

"_Itu karena, bagaimana pun juga aku masih menyukai Sehun walaupun di tolak"_

Oh iya, namaku Xi Luhan. Lahir di China. Tapi setelah aku umur 10 tahun, aku dan orang tuaku pindah ke korea karena urusan pekerjaan. sekarang umurku sudah 19 tahun. Hobiku? Hobiku adalah menulis catatanku di diary. Ya bisa dibilang suka menulis diary. Seperti yang kulakukan saat ini.

"Aku tidak boleh menulis kejadian buruk di diary!"

"_Karena sejak hari itu aku –ditolak- namja bernama Sehun, aku selalu menulis hal-hal baik di Diary ku ini"_

Author POV

Esoknya…

Di perpustakaan saat matahari terbenam

Di perpustakaan yang gelap itu, terdapatlah suara tangisan yang misterius.

"Hu… kenapa nilai ujian matematika ku segini?" Keluh seorang yeoja bernama Luhan

Drap drap drap drap (suara langkah seseorang)

.

"Eh? Ada Sehun ternyata…" Gumam Luhan pelan sambil melirik Sehun yang kelihatannya sedang mencari buku untuk dibaca. Tapi lama kemudian, Sehun sadar dia diawasi.

"Hm? Oh. Cuma kau ternyata. Mengapa kau dari tadi melirik ku?" Tanya Sehun yang melihat ke Luhan dengan muka datar.

"_Oh Sehun. Semua di sekolah ini menyebutnya "Perebut peringkat 1"! Dia jago dalam olahraga dan pelajaran apapun. Apa sebaiknya aku belajar dengannya ya?_" Batin Luhan

"Mwo? A, Aku ingin bertanya. Orang pintar sepertimu belajarnya seperti apa ya?" Tanya Luhan. Dan Sehun hanya melihat kertas ujian matematika Luhan yang… well, jelek.

"Jelek sekali nilainya" Kata Sehun dengan muka datar –lagi-.

"_Mwo? Jahat sekali! Apakah dia bermaksud kalau aku sudah tidak punya harapan lagi untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus?_" Batin Luhan dengan sedih. Dan Sehun pun pergi menjauhi Luhan.

.

.

"Ayo ikuti aku" Ajak Sehun ke suatu tempat

"Mwo?" Heran Luhan yang akhirnya mengikuti Sehun entah kemana

.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan menaiki tangga dan menuju ke lantai 2 di perpustakaan itu.

"Wuaaa…" Kagum Luhan.

Mereka pun menuju ke meja yang disebelahnya adalah jendela besar yang diluarnya terdapat bunga yang gugur serta salju yang berjatuhan dengan hangat (?)

"Menurutku, dari pada belajar di tempat gelap seperti tadi, lebih baik kau belajar disini. Lebih terang bukan disini?" Tanya Sehun

"Ne" Jawab Luhan

"Ayo duduk. Nah, bagian matematika mana yang tidak kau pahami?" Tanya Sehun entah kenapa dengan telinga yang sedikit merah dan Luhan hanya bisa kagum dan menuruti apa kata-kata namja dingin itu.

.

.

Skip time~

.

Luhan POV

"_Karena selalu mendapat peringkat 1, semua orang mengira Oh Sehun adalah namja yang susah didekati. Padahal, dia orang yang peduli. Tapi entah mengapa sejak –saat itu- aku tidak bisa menyapanya lagi karena malu. Aku pabo_!"

"Kelas kami kan berbeda! Pantas saja namja itu menolaku!"

"_Jika kami memang belum terlalu banyak berbicara… aku akan berusaha! Asalkan bisa berada di sampingnya menjadi teman saja utnuknya, bagiku sudah cukup_"

.

.

Author POV

Esoknya…

.

.

"_Biar suasananya enak lagi, aku akan menyapanya dulu!_" Gumam Luhan dari kejauhan yang melirik Sehun

"Di, Dia datang…" Gumam Luhan pelan sambil hampir berpapasan dengan Sehun dan akhirnya… berpapasan

"Se, Selamat…" Kata Luhan tergagap

"Selamat pagi" Kata Sehun

"_Ahhh, pabo! Wae? Baru mau menyapa saja sudah gagal!_" Batin Luhan

"Pagi" Jawab Luhan

"Umph! Sampai nanti ya!" Kata Sehun yang –mungkin- sedang menahan tawanya

"N, Ne" Jawab Luhan dengan tersenyum dan bingung

"_Sampai jumpa nanti? Namja itu bilang? Berarti dia masih ingin bertemu denganku? Yeoja yang sudah ditolaknya?_" Batin Luhan sambil ke kelasnya

"_Untung saja aku tidak mau menyerah dan ingin menjadi chingu nya!i_" Batin Luhan lagi

.

Akhirnya hari demi hari berlalu. Mereka pun menjadi chingu yang bisa dibilang –agak- akrab.

Mereka sering sekali sapa menyapa. Bisa dibilang setiap hari menyapa.

.

Skip time~

.

"Ah, kelasnya Sehun sedang marathon. Lihat ah!" Kata Luhan dari kejauhan dekat dengan lapangan

"Keren banget! Dalam olahragapun dia nomor 1!" Gumam Luhan dengan mata terkagumnya

Dan Luhan pun bergegas ke tempat yang Luhan tau pasti akan Sehun kunjungi setelah marathon.

.

wastafel dekat dengan pintu masuk sekolah (?)

.

"Harus jadikan hal ini sebagai bahan untuk lebih dekat" Gumam Luhan yang sepertinya sudah merencanakan sesuatu

"Sehun! Selamat ya kamu jadi juara 1 di marathon tadi. Aku sempat lihat sebentar" Kata Luhan

"Syukurlah kalau kau melihatnya…" Kata Sehun pelan

"Mwo? Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Luhan

"Ani, Tidak ada kok" Jawab Sehun dengan muka datar tapi dengan telinga yang merah

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya" Kata Luhan yang setelah itu berbalik arah

"Tunggu. Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun pelan dan Luhan pun tersenyum. Mungkin Luhan merasa puas apa yang dia rencanakan sudah berhasil mungkin? Dan Luhan pun berbalik lagi kearah Sehun

"Ke toilet. Kau mau ikut?" Kata Luhan sambil bercanda

"Mwo! Ani! Tentu saja tidak" Kata Sehun dengan sedikit tertawa

"Boleh aku bertanya? Kok kayaknya kamu nggak terlalu senang kalau kamu juara 1?" Tanya Luhan

"Aku senang sih. Tapi yang berlalu biarkan saja. Yang penting adalah tujuan selanjutnya" Jawab Sehun lalu membasuh mukanya di wastafel itu (?)

"_Begitu? Tapi… namja ini kan sudah berjuang keras. Oh iya!_"Batin Luhan yang teringat akan sesuatu

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku menyimpan tulisan "Juara 1" yang didapatkan oleh Sehun?" Tanya Luhan dengan senyumannya

"Boleh saja" Jawab Sehun dengan agak bingung

"Buat halaman khusus ah! Aku akan catat baik-baik supaya kalau kamu ingin melihatnya, kamu bisa melihatnya di buku catatanku" Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum

"Aku pergi dulu ya!" Kata Luhan sambil ingin berbalik arah dengan Sehun

"Tunggu! Luhan juga ya… katakan saja apapun yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku! Dah!" Kata Sehun sambil agak malu dengan telinga yang merah

.

"_Ah! Namja itu me, memanggil namaku? Di mulai dari salam, sedikit-sedikit kami mulai akrab_" Batin Luhan

.

2 jam kemudian…

.

Drap drap drap drap drap

Terdengarlah langkah berlari yang tidak beraturan di koridor sekolah menuju ke kelas 2-B dengan seorang namja yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas 2-B dan yang berlari adalah seorang yeoja yang bernama Xi Luhan

.

"Kris? Kau bawa kamus tidak?" Tanya Luhan kepada namja bernama Kris ini. Kris adalah chingu sekelasnya saat dia kelas 1 SMU di Seoul High School (*ini ngarang ya*)

"Ani" Jawab Kris singkat dengan muka datar pula.

"Mwo? Bagaimana ini? Aku Tanya Sehun saja ah! Kris, bisa tolong buka pintu nya?" Kata Luhan

GREK (suara pintu)

"Sehun! Kau bawa kamus?" Tanya Luhan dari luar. Karena Sehun duduk paling depan yang dekat dengan pintu.

"Ani" Jawaban yang sama. Dan Sehun langsung beranjak berdiri dan berlari entah mengapa

"Kalau Tao?" Tanya Luhan kepada Kris

"Yang dibawanya itu hanya buku pelajaran dan buku "Ensiklopedia panda" dan "Ensiklopedia wushu serta kung fu"" Jawab Kris

"Mian Luhan-ah, kelasku sudah harus pindah ke lab fisika. Dah!" Kata Kris

.

.

"Siap-siap di marahi saja lah…" Kata Luhan dengan pasrah

Drap drap drap

"Mwo? Sehun? Wae? Nanti kau terlambat ke lab fisika lho" Kata Luhan yang melihat Sehun berlari ke arahnya dan berhenti

"Hosh…Hosh…Ini" Kata Sehun yang terengah-engah sambil menyerahkan kamus kepada Luhan

"Kamus?... Wae?" Tanya Luhan yang agak bingung serta senang

"Tadi aku pinjam karena hari ini aku juga ingin memakainya. Sudah ya!" Kata Sehun sambil berlari ke lab fisika

"_Di, Dia sengaja meminjamkan kamus ini untukku? Gawat… aku semakin menyukainya_" Batin Luhan dengan memeluk kamus itu dan pipi yang merah

.

.

Teng teng teng teng (suara bel istirahat

.

.

kelas 2-B / kelas Sehun

GREK (suara pintu)

"Te, Terima kasih kamusnya ne?" Kata Luhan

"Ne. Mwo? Kertas kecil apa yang ada di kamus nya?" Tanya Sehun

"Ne. Terima kasih juga sama chingu kamu yang sudah meminjamkan. Itu ucapan terima kasih" Jawab Luhan

"Kulihat ne?" Tanya Sehun

"Jangan! Jangan dibaca disini. Aku malu" Jawab Luhan

"Mwo? Kau sedang belajar ya?" Tanya Luhan yang melihat Sehun duduk sendirian di bangku kelasnya dengan lumayan banyak buku

"Ne. Pelajaran bahasa korea nya Pak Suho. Pak Suho selalu bikin ulangan dadakan kan? Aku tidak akan membiarkan harga diriku jatuh! Tapi… capek juga kalau setiap kali merasa tegang" Kata Sehun

"Oh…" Kata Luhan sambil membuka buku catatannya

"Ah! Anu… entah mengapa setiap kali akan memberikan ulangan dadakan, Pak Suho memakai dasi yang warnanya mencolok. Hari ini memakai dasi biru yang wah… hari ini pasti ada ulangan dadakan. Bu Kyungsoo akan memberikan ujian memasak dadakan setiap kali beliau memakai kacamata putih dan dandanan yang simple. Ini kutemukan dari fashion para guru yang oke!" Jelas Luhan

"Serius nih? Jadi penasaran juga. Hm… ternyata ada juga cara seperti itu ya. Pasti hanya Luhan yang bisa" Kata Sehun dengan telinga agak merah

"_Mwo? Namja ini sedang memujiku?_" Batin Luhan dengan pipi yang agak merah

"Aku juga punya teori tentang Sehun. Sehun akan menunjukan sikap keras saat peduli kepada orang lain. Makanya banyak yang salah paham sama kamu. Saat aku merasakan kebaikanmu diantara sikap dinginmu, entah mengapa hatiku terasa hangat. Maka dari itu aku menyukai…" Jelas Luhan yang tiba-tiba sadar akan apa yang dia baca Sehun hanya diam dengan telinga nya dan pipi nya yang sangat merah.

"Mian! Nggak ada apa-apa kok" Kata Luhan dengan pipi merah nya menutup bukunya sangat kuat

"_Perasaanku nggak bisa ditahan saat membaca Diary ini_" Batin Luhan

"Aku lihat catatanmu dong. Aku penasaran" Kata Sehun sambil beranjak dari bangkunya

"Ani!" Kata Luhan sambil menghindari Sehun

"_Buku ini isinya penuh dengan Sehun. Pasti ketauan kalau Sehun membacanya_" Batin Luhan

.

.

Akhirnya Luhan berada di dekat dinding dengan tangan kiri Sehun memegang tangan Luhan yang memegang diary dan tangan kanan Sehun yang berpegangan pada dinding. Jarak mereka saat itu adalah kurang dari 3 cm

.

Teng teng teng teng (suara bel)

.

"Mian Sehun, aku harus kembali ke kelasku" Kata Luhan sambil berlari keluar kelas Sehun

"Ne" Kata Sehun

.

.

Luhan POV

"_Pabo! Padahal namja itu tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padaku_"

"_Padahal hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu, Karena terlalu berdebar-debar aku tidak bisa menulisnya dalam diary ku_"

Luhan POV end

Sehun POV

Kubaca surat dari Luhan yang bertuliskan

"_Terima kasih sudah meminjamkan aku kamus ne? aku harap kau tidak terlambat ke lab fisika_"

.

"Sehun!" Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilku di lorong sekolah karena aku berada di pintu

"Jongin, terima kasih kamusnya ne?"

"Ne. Kau meminjamkannya untuk Xi Luhan yang ada di kelas 2-A kan? Dia cantik sekali ya. Apa kalian berpacaran?" Tanya Jongin

"Apa? Kami –belum- pacaran kok"

"Mwo? "Belum" katamu?" Tanya Jongin

"Sudahlah"

"Baiklah, aku kembali dulu ke kelas ya"

.

"_Sudah kuduga. Aku harus mengatakannya hari ini juga!_"

Aku berlari mengejar Luhan yang pasti belum sampai ke kelasnya. Dan akhirnya aku menemukannya

"Luhan!"

"Mwo? Se, Sehun?" Tanya Luhan

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Sepulang sekolah nanti jangan pulang dulu ya. Aku tunggu! Sudah ya!"

Sehun POV end

.

Luhan POV

"Luhan!" Teriak Sehun dari kejauhan

"Mwo? Se, Sehun?" Kataku agak tergagap

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan" Kata Sehun

"_Mwo? Wae? Wajahnya serius sekali_"

"Sepulang sekolah nanti jangan pulang dulu ya. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Aku tunggu! Sudah ya!" Kata Sehun sambil berlari menuju kelasnya

.

"_Jangan-jangan waktu itu dia tau kalau aku masih menyukainya? Lalu? Dia mau bilang keberatan berteman dengan orang yang ada maksud lain?_"

"_Aku sangat takut bertemu dengannya_"

.

Author POV

2-A kelas Luhan saat pulang sekolah

.

"Bagimana ini? Aku takut bertemu dengannya. Tapi tidak ada gunanya aku lari. Pura-pura tidur aja ah!" Gumam Luhan yang sendirian di kelas dan duduk serta pura-pura tidur

.

"Luhan? Kamu ketiduran ya?" Tanya Sehun yang berjalan dari pintu masuk kea rah Luhan

"_Di, Dia datang!_" Batin Luhan panic

"_Gimana ini? Hatiku masih belum siap. Namja ini mau bilang apa?_" Batin Luhan

.

GREK

Sehun melepaskan jaketnya dan menyelimuti Luhan dan duduk di dekat Luhan. Luhan yang hanya pura-pura tidur itu pun lumayan terkejut

"_Sehun… saat aku sadar. Aku sudah terpesona oleh namja ini. Aku menyukai kelembutannya ini_" Batin Luhan yang tidak tega juga melihat Sehun kedinginan yang baru saja bersin

"Mian, aku membangunkanmu ya?" Tanya Sehun

"_Awalnya aku sudah merasa cukup menjadi temannya saja_" Batin Luhan

"Tolong lihat ini…" Kata Luhan sambil menyerahkan buku diary nya

"Buku catatanmu?" Kata Sehun sambil membacanya dan terkejut

"Ternyata aku nggak ingin menjadi chingu mu saja. Mian, aku belum menyerah juga. Mian, sudah membuatmu repot ne?" Kata Luhan yang hampir menangis

"Tapi… saranghae… hiks… hiks…" Kata Luhan yang sudah menangis. Sehun hanya terkaget dengan telinganya dan pipinya yang sangat merah

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau menghindariku karena kau sudah membenci namja yang menolak dan menyakitimu" Kata Sehun

"Ani!, tidak begitu kok!" Jawab Luhan

"Mian, padahal aku sudah menyakitimu. Tapi ka uterus saja berjuang mendekatiku. Saatnya aku harus jujur padamu" Kata Sehun

"Mwo?" Kata Luhan bingung

"Terima kasih kamu nggak menyerah. Aku hanya belum siap mengutarakan perasaanku pada Luhan. Aku hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk mengerti bagaimana dirimu. Luhan, nado sranghae. Maukah kau menjadi yeojachingu ku?" Tanya Sehun dengan tersenyum dan mencium kening Luhan

"_Terima kasih Sehun. Kau telah membalas perasaanku_" Batin Luhan dan Luhan tambah menangis

"Wuaaaa" Tangisan Luhan tambah keras

"Chagi? Wa, Wae? kau menangis?" Tanya Sehun dengan panic

"Itu karena aku senang dan terharu…" Jawab Luhan

Lalu, tanpa ragu, Sehun memberikan kisseu pada Luhan.

-END-


End file.
